APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This proposed research is designed to aid in the development of an adequate knowledge base concerning alcohol use and alcohol related problems among African-American college students. Such information will be useful for the design and implementation of preventive intervention programs for young black adults who are in college. For prevention programs to be effective, it is essential that research be utilized to identify the groups at risk, what they are at risk for, and the mechanisms which may contribute to that risk. Significant modifiable factors related to increased risk must be studied. Before the design and implementation of preventive intervention programs for alcohol use and related problems among college students, however, we need to know more about the experience of minority group college students, their problems, and how these may differ or be the same as those for white students. Knowledge concerning factors which may lessen the impact of drinking behavior on young adults is also essential. The specific aims of this investigation are to conduct a study of African-American and white college students, 1) to ascertain the impact of stress and drinking motives on alcohol use and problems among black and white college students; 2) to investigate the relationship of racial group identification to alcohol use and related problems among black and white college students; and 3) to extend the above analysis and examine how racial group identification may interact with the stress and motives to impact alcohol use and related problems among black and white college students. A mail survey of college students in Michigan is proposed to investigate these specific aims.